


长得俊｜为友十年

by MillerPlanet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 长得俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillerPlanet/pseuds/MillerPlanet
Summary: 林彦俊×尤长靖现背





	长得俊｜为友十年

01

林彦俊意识到自己被节目组“绑架”的时候，黑色的保姆车已经驶入虹桥机场的临时停车道内。他晕乎乎地下车，跟着憋笑的导演朝候机室走去，被一路跟拍的摄像机录足了镜头，综艺效果无懈可击。

“所以我没有杂志拍摄？”林彦俊仍觉得不可思议，歪着头继续追问导演，“所以真的是花样青春？”

花样青春，是始于韩国的一档极负盛名的综艺，节目组会出其不备地骗走嘉宾，在异地来一场说走就走的旅行。而通常邀请的四个嘉宾，无一不是彼此的挚友。毕竟朋友在青春里的地位之重，不亚于金字塔坚实的底层地基。

“可我都三十好几了，哪里还是青春哦。”林彦俊挠挠头发自嘲一笑。他的青春不无坎坷，但回首看去，总归平坦闪耀，那是从青涩蜕变为成熟的熠熠勋章，即使有刮痕，也掩盖不住金色的光芒。

可当林彦俊推开候机室的门，他发现自己错了——青春怎么会与年龄有关，它分明取决于，是谁，陪你度过了那段醉人时光。门里震耳欲聋的欢呼声和猝不及防朝他奔来的拥抱，吓得林彦俊背的挎包重重滑落在地上，砸在漂亮的消音地毯时，发出沉闷的响声。

“林彦俊！我就知道是你！”王琳凯的确有很长时间没见到他了，此时像捡到宝一样使劲儿摇晃他的身子，林彦俊觉得免费体验了遍做过山车的刺激眩晕。“兄弟，你咋被骗来的啊？”王琳凯蹦来蹦去，脚上一如既往蹬着双鲜艳的运动鞋，高兴过头了还胆大地拍拍林彦俊的脸颊，“保养的不错啊朋友，都没啥变化。”

“鬼…鬼哥，年纪大经不起折腾了。”林彦俊实在消受不起王琳凯的热情，虚弱地说道。可话是这么说，他仍紧紧地拥上他的肩膀，像是队友久别重逢再次并肩冲锋上阵的信任。王琳凯与他稍稍移开了点距离，林彦俊这才看清站在他身后一直带着老父亲微笑的王子异。

“Hey bro.”两人相视一笑，打了个很man的招呼，双手紧握倾身，让双方的肩膀贴近碰撞。友情是五颜六色的彩虹糖，每颗吃下都是不一样的滋味。王琳凯的是爆裂的甜劲，而王子异则是润物无声的温热绵长。

青春的饱满感这时便一股脑地涌上来，林彦俊无法表达内心突如其来的溢涨，他本身也不善言辞表述情感，只是用深邃的眼眸来回注视着他们，一瞬间仿佛回到了从前的舞台，那里站着九个人，一束光打下，他们是永恒的焦点。

“你的包。”  
身后传来的声音让他的身体剧烈一僵。  
多久没有听过了？那依旧是他不堪一击的弱点，是百毒不侵也毫无办法的病毒。  
还没等他短路的大脑反应过来，王琳凯先有了动作，他一把揽过那人的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地说道，“长靖你上个厕所咋这磨叽，快看看是谁来了！”

林彦俊恍过神，注意到一旁有摄像机在工作，突然发觉自己能借此掩盖那些情非得已的疏离。于是他大胆地抬眸注视他，从依旧微卷的软发，到乌黑透亮的瞳仁，再到白皙柔嫩的肌肤，最后落在他抓着自己挎包的小手上。

屋内的气氛有些微滞，摄像机反光的镜头清晰记录了看不见摸不着的暗流涌动，包括林彦俊侵略般火热凝视的眼神。谁看了都不免产生疑问，他们是有什么故事吗？

或者，他们真的是朋友吗？

“嗨，林彦俊。”尤长靖的唇勾起笑，是若即若离的缥缈，好像怎么也抓不住。

林彦俊只觉心脏被捏的生疼，埋葬很好的某些东西正在破土而出。他也想说，“嘿，尤长靖”，可是“嘿”字说出口，“尤”这个字如鲠在喉，怎么也发不出像样的音节。  
最终他只是接过尤长靖递来的黑色挎包，皮肤不一样的温度也一触即分。

他轻声说道，“谢谢。”

他就知道，青春不只有友情啊，还有那些，淹没在洪流中，未曾说出口的漫漫情愫。

02

“尤长靖，他是我最好的兄弟啊。”

林彦俊记得十年前，自己曾在节目中这样说过。测谎仪环节问他“尤长靖是否是最好的朋友”，他下意识地给予了否定。  
他承认那时自己的慌乱，可尤长靖怎么只是朋友呢。他们的关系构建得特殊，但也不像他慌不择言说的“兄弟”，他们有兄弟的归属，有朋友的合拍，或许，还有另类的惺惺相惜。

练习生时，尤长靖就明白林彦俊对他的好很隐蔽，是性格使然，但一点点剥露发觉的感觉妙不可言。夜深后两人会坐在空无一人的练习室聊音乐和梦想。林彦俊只有在黑暗中话才会变多，他们交换过去的经历，共享未来的梦想。

“我想站上舞台，很多很多那种。”  
“那你要去巡演喽。”  
“对哦，你聪明诶。”林彦俊微哑的嗓音在黑夜里带着笑，“你呢？”  
“我…只想唱歌，让更多的人听到。”他没什么犹豫地回答。  
“那我们一起巡演好了，你的声音全世界都可以听到。”  
“对诶！”尤长靖一下子兴奋起来，“那我们说定了？”  
“嗯，一定。”

即使许下承诺，年轻气盛的男孩也懂得其中鸿沟般的困难。首先要出道，其次还要成名，这才有资本担负受人追捧的福利，任意一个都是沉甸甸百斤重的坎。  
但他们绝没想过，联合巡演最大的困难，也许会是粉丝。此时两个心揣期望的男生，正咬牙努力朝前奔跑，不会回头。而他们那时终于有了彼此紧致的联系束带，是一个没有星星的黑夜里，最坦率的约定。

飞机在云巅之上平稳航行，遮光板被拉下，只留了阅读灯的昏暗亮度。林彦俊披了机组人员给的深棕色毯子，拉了眼罩，想补充缺乏的睡眠。可怎么睡得着呢，身旁那人平稳的呼吸声，即使混杂着空中噪音，也听得一清二楚。

林彦俊突然想到，他们第一次去LA时，也是这样的座位。不得不说他们九个人真吵啊，怀揣前往异国的期待欣喜，几个男孩根本坐不住，满机舱地跑。尤长靖瞧着弟弟们嘻哈打闹，侧着身子趴在他耳边吐槽，“看把他们开心的。”  
林彦俊忘了自己嘟囔了什么，反正尤长靖便哈哈笑起来，说他幼稚。  
啧，这算什么，可以忘记自己的言行，可偏偏能记住对方的全部。

思绪持续翻滚激荡，林彦俊觉得自己上车就睡的良好习惯将在今日打破。他揉了揉太阳穴，掀掉了遮光眼罩，趁着模糊的光影，偏头偷摸地想看身边的人。  
可不巧的是，他的目光一落在他的眼睫处，那儿便微颤着睁开，像是心电感应，露出藏在里面的清澈光芒。

两人同时愣了下。怀着偷看被抓包的尴尬，林彦俊想开口解释，却从未觉得口舌如此笨拙。“睡不着？”他最终压低声音问道。  
尤长靖轻轻点了下头，目光没能从林彦俊的脸侧移开。  
一时间无话。林彦俊抿唇，本想回避地逃离漩涡翻个身，尤长靖的声音却在这时流动在他的耳边。  
“这些年和他们还有联系吗。”尤长靖用下巴示意前面坐着的两人，“小鬼他们。”  
“很少，过节时发个祝福这种。”林彦俊如实回答。除了刚开始成团的一年，大家走的路截然不同，久而久之，也就逐渐平淡了。  
“嗯，”沉默片刻后，他听见尤长靖喃喃地说，“看来我们一样。”

林彦俊不知该怎么接话。他不知道尤长靖说的一样是指“我也很少和他们联系”，还是“我们也很少联系”。如果是前者，他大可发表肺腑之言感慨，如果是后者……  
他们不一样。  
虽然节日祝福给每人发的大都相同，可给尤长靖的，林彦俊总是删了又打，打了又删。如果他盯着他们的对话框看，“对方正在输入…”几个字一定看得清清楚楚。  
然而最终发出的成品，依旧只是群发的礼貌的寥寥措辞。

“尤长靖，”林彦俊终究忍不住唤他名字。他应了一声，冲他眨巴了下眼睛。大约是无意识的，可林彦俊还是立刻想到了从前，于是微勾了唇角。  
“这次旅行，要好好玩。”林彦俊伸手拉下对方的眼罩，指尖是热的，俯身时带了稍烫的气流。他低笑起来，淡淡笑音在黑暗中竟有些性感。  
“乖，现在快睡。”

03

他们此行的目的地，是土耳其。

“每人每天150美元，大约900里拉，包括三餐、住宿、租车和项目费用等等，”导演亲切地一个个发放用信封装着的现金，“另外手机没收，需要用我们给的统一手机，以免你们使用电子支付。”

“这钱是不是太少了？我们还要买衣服这些诶。”尤长靖捏捏信封，脸上爬满了担忧，“我们被你们骗出来，都没有行李。”  
林彦俊快速在脑袋里换算成人民币，觉得还挺多呢。他扭头看尤长靖，一眼瞥见他冲着王琳凯的挤眉弄眼。聪明如他，立刻明白他的用意。  
“请支援点钱买内裤吧，拜托了。”林彦俊转身对导演做可怜状，十指交握在胸前，眼睫汪汪的，就差摇着尾巴撒娇了。这乖顺的模样和平日冷酷的外表显着极大反差，周围的工作人员都开始掩不住地偷笑。王子异一边笑着，也立马加入求情队伍，“Please，我们男孩子也很爱干净的”。小鬼甚至把身上套的t恤揪到导演的鼻子下，皱着脸苦情吧啦地夸张卖惨。

“好吧好吧，每人赞助50美元的服装费。”导演拗不过被打动，只得叹气地松口。  
“Yes！”四个三十岁的大男人蹦起来轮番击掌，庆祝来之不易的bonus。林彦俊最后把手伸到尤长靖面前时，看见了他许久没见过的笑颜，眼睛笑眯成线，嘴角的弧度恰到好处。手掌碰撞的一瞬间，他像加满了油，指尖的温度传进了心里，麻酥酥的。

他们首先在伊斯坦布尔的阿塔图尔克国际机场转机，飞往费特希耶的达拉曼机场。下飞机时，正值黄昏，太阳落在夜的一侧，染红了整片天空。“好漂亮啊。”尤长靖抬头仰望，忍不住感叹。林彦俊听闻，侧头看了眼他，沉默垂眸点了点头。  
“我们先去租房车，开到营地休息一晚，明早再去跳伞吧。”王子异翻了翻当地的旅游指南提议。  
“又要睡房车？”王琳凯抱着机场的柱子转，满脸嫌弃，“那一定搞辆大的啊，你忘了我们之前在花路里…”他顿了顿，突然发现什么地惊喜说道，“诶？我发现我们四个只有彦俊没体验过可怕的房车！”  
他体验过，只不过不是一个节目。尤长靖心里默默说，不过没有出声。  
“作为新手，还请前辈多多包涵。”林彦俊恭敬地朝他们鞠了一躬。王琳凯也装模做样地拍拍他的肩，充满了前辈风范，“如果看到房车太小，兄弟可别惊讶。”王子异走在他的左侧，也在一旁预警，“如果看到我放飞自我，也别太惊讶。”  
“等等，打住，我也是看过节目的好么。”林彦俊无奈地说，他下意识看了眼尤长靖，又很快将视线移开。  
尤长靖只是笑，很轻地那种。

四个人拿着租车的册子叽里呱啦讨论了半天，比起宽敞的舒适度，最终还是向价格屈服。  
“主要是我们不能一直坐车呀，滑翔伞啊、热气球啊这种可是土耳其明星项目，我们一定要尝试的。”王琳凯对着镜头解释选择便宜房车的原因，林彦俊在一旁听着，身子微僵了下。他犹豫着想说什么，又看见王琳凯和王子异兴致勃勃的讨论，最后只是嘴唇动了动，深呼了口气，没有开口。  
这并没有逃过尤长靖的眼睛，不管他是直视、斜视还是无视，总有部分视线是准确落在林彦俊身上的。这些项目都在高空，而林彦俊是恐高的，他还记得，曾经踩在椅子上都要人扶。  
他想了想，慢慢移到他身边站着。  
“你为什么不说？”尤长靖没有看他，目光依旧落在前方，“不是惧高吗。”  
林彦俊看向他，笑起来，“你记得哦。”顿了顿，他又说，“大家难得一起旅行，不想让他们失望。”他指了指面前手舞足蹈摇头晃脑唱hiphop的两人，王子异果然名不虚传，旅行中像变了个人。  
尤长靖听后，低下头，“哦。”  
“最重要的是，想和你一起跳。”林彦俊突然又说，他对上尤长靖惊讶的眼神，很自然地揽过他的肩膀，“和朋友同生共死的感觉应该会不错。”  
尤长靖注意到了旁边摄像大叔扛着的亮红光的摄影机，心下了然地冲他笑。只是心里刚才的那点儿悸动稍微沉了沉。

办好各种手续，拿到车的时候天色已晚。土耳其人不常说英语，四个男人手脚并用笨拙地表达了半天，工作人员才理解地帮他们check了预定的车。尤长靖对着镜头无奈摊手，“租个车就要累死啦。”他对王琳凯说。  
“走走走快去车上，我立马表演一个秒睡。”王琳凯装作就地躺下，被林彦俊扶住了后颈拖走。“哎我觉得这个车挺大的。”王子异指着不远处的白色房车说道，“主要我们就四人，不会挤的。”

“哦豁！太棒了！”王琳凯立刻回血，一个箭步冲上车，不一会又神情微妙地探出头，“两张双人床，你们想怎么睡？”  
所有人顿时愣住，面面相觑。“石头剪刀布吧，”王子异提议，“反正大家都很随意，是吧？”  
尤长靖下意识地点头，余光里林彦俊做了同样的动作。但他的手开始变得冰凉，甚至微微颤抖。他的头脑不禁计算，四人中和林彦俊同床的概率有多大？  
三分之一，是个不小的数字。  
然而命运就是这么捉弄人，当你越想避开什么，它越出现什么。尤长靖看着他和林彦俊相同的剪刀手，血液顿时冲上头脑，混沌不堪。他茫然地朝林彦俊望去，发现对方是和他一样的神情。  
“哇，你们这个缘分。”王琳凯瞧着两人惊呆的样子，还以为他们在感叹，“nine percent的时候就一间屋呢。”  
“是啊，好巧。”尤长靖回过神，笑了笑，走进房车。林彦俊看了看还在勾肩搭背打闹的那俩王姓兄弟和正在装设备的摄影组，想了想，跟着走了进去。

“如果你不想的话，我们可以跟他们换。”林彦俊对着正盯着房车内狭窄的床看的尤长靖说道。房车内部是个封闭空间，林彦俊低沉的嗓音弥漫在空气中，让人无法抽身。尤长靖身子抖了下，随即转过身。  
他的眼睛依旧清澈，此时却有些雾在眼前遮挡，虚虚掩掩。“我无所谓，”他耸了耸肩，语调平和，“看你啦。”  
林彦俊不语，只是看着他。没人知晓他心底的怅然，什么时候起，尤长靖对他也戴起了陌生人的面具？是九年前，还是八年？  
他礼貌又温和，是他良好的家教素养。可他古灵又精怪，是只对亲近者放肆的依赖。  
曾经，他是用后者对待他的。

“我当然很乐意。”沉默片刻，林彦俊笑笑。短短几秒钟，他便在心底做好了决定。  
他靠近他，尤长靖下意识地后退半步，他目光一沉，把他拉了回来。他们很久没靠得如此近，熟悉的温度和气息可以把人烘得头晕脑胀。林彦俊把唇凑到尤长靖的耳边，慢慢咬字。  
“晚上睡得听话一点，”林彦俊低声说，“这里有些事做不了。”  
尤长靖的脸立刻红了。他推开他，瞪着去寻林彦俊的眼睛，却只能捕捉到在黑暗中的一片柔光。

04

与普通人一样，林彦俊也有过抑郁烦躁的低迷期。

他虽然性子平淡，但并不悲观。印象中第一次颓废，是在台湾被公司欺骗后的迷茫。还好，那时靠他狭缝中倔强生长的意志艰难度过。他便觉得，上帝已给了他最苦心志劳筋骨的痛，此后总会比这平坦。

然而他很快发现自己的天真。苦难煎熬只有更甚，从不会减弱。在入大厂的一个月后，那种迷茫感瞬间达到顶峰。他虽然深知是金子总会发光的道理，可总免不了愈激愈多的烦躁不堪。就像一拳打在棉花上，你明明咬牙用尽了全力，最终也只有软绵绵的回应。

于是，在心中沉闷抑郁翻滚汹涌到极点时，林彦俊于某天凌晨三点，在昏沉的焦虑中醒来，翻来覆去睡不着后，抓了桌上一个纸盒出了宿舍，穿过黑暗寂寥的走廊，进了最里面的公共浴室。

盥洗室总是点着灯，方便夜起的练习生们。平日这里门庭若市，此时因为时间缘故，没有半个人影。林彦俊走到最里的一扇竖起的狭窗边，摸了那包烟撕开，抽出一根，准备用打火机点上。

他并不会抽烟，这是找人借的，他只想迫不及待地释放内心的焦躁压抑，而抽烟不失为一个方便简单的办法。  
但打火机还没从裤兜摸出来，手中的烟却被人突然夺走。

“怎么抽起烟了？你明明不会。”尤长靖上前一步，与他并肩站着，凝起视线晃了晃烟问他。那根未点燃的香烟夹在他白皙的指尖，倒像是被引诱的无辜未成年。

林彦俊虽不爱剖心给人看，可只要朋友问，他定会答，况且对方是尤长靖。他低头只犹豫几秒，便毫无保留地吐露了内心的烦闷。

尤长靖听后，眼神里透着理解，但没有立即说话。“我只想发泄一下，”林彦俊指着那根烟看他，“所以还给我吧。”

他没有动作。林彦俊伸手想上前拿回来，却突然被尤长靖抓住了手腕，推了扇隔间的门就拉了进去。林彦俊身子毫无防备地撞上墙壁，紧接着听到了身侧落锁的声音。

公共浴室的每个隔间顶部都装有一个白炽灯，可偏偏这间的坏了，只有旁边的昏暗灯影落在两人的身上。尤长靖贴上林彦俊，左手搭在他的肩上，右手顺着他的胸膛，慢慢向下滑动。他们挨得太近了，林彦俊觉得只要自己一低头，就能吻上他淡色的唇。他张了张嘴想说什么，却发现嗓子哑得不行。

然后他闷哼了一声，眸色立刻变得很暗。因为尤长靖一直向下的手摸上了宽松的运动裤，覆在了硬处。

“换种发泄方式吧，抽烟戒不掉的。”他感觉尤长靖把头靠在了他的胸膛上，又听见他平静的声音，“要我帮你吗。”

太疯狂了。

没人猜到，这个寒冬最冷的夜晚，是他们友情生涯最重要的转折点。尤长靖帮了他，他也同样帮了回去。他们离开时那个隔间透着浓郁的欲 | 味，很久才散去。两人也变得衣冠不整，身上浸着放纵过的汗渍，似乎还混杂着彼此的喘息。这晚太荒唐，可却让人欲罢不能。

林彦俊果真觉得放松了很多，这不仅源于身体的满足发泄，更多的是找到同类的归属感。尤长靖整日明朗温和的，原来他也在怕，在烦躁不安着。林彦俊甚至有些开心，他和尤长靖开始像一个浅洼里苟活的鱼，互相用口沫沾湿对方的身体，紧紧依靠，纠缠不清。

后来他们又做了很多次，出道前，出道后，酒店，宿舍，浴室，甚至后台换衣间。可与性爱不同，他们没有多余的欲望，没有缠绕的爱情，只为了排解压力，发泄情绪。他们只用手，没有人有进一步发展的提议，连一个拥抱、一个吻也不存在，最多只是在快要高潮时的相视一笑。

林彦俊很多时候看着对方被汗水浸湿黏在一起的额发，都想轻轻拨开，印上一吻。或是听见他攀在他肩上起伏的呻吟时，想伸手搂紧他的腰，然后俯身亲吻他光滑的后背。可失控前他还是清醒了。若是这么做，这段革命友情定会布满裂缝。是破后重立，还是破镜难圆，他无从得知，也怯于冒险。

那时他们还没意识到，香烟戒不掉，这样的方式就能轻易戒掉吗？

05

“过来帮下我可以吗？”

尤长靖应了一声，回头看了眼铺了一半的床铺，然后跳下车，站到林彦俊另一侧。他正躬着身子，想把吊床系到树上。  
“这个高度怎么样？”尤长靖拿起吊床的另一边绳索，选了个适中的位置比划着问他。林彦俊歪着头看了看，不确定地点点头。“先试试吧，”他不忘嘱咐他，“用点力哦。”  
尤长靖使了全身的力拉紧打了结固定。他下意识抬头寻林彦俊的脸，想得到一点表扬，却发现对方朝他走近，指着那个纹丝不动的结问，“你打死结的话，到时候怎么解开？”  
林彦俊的语调里充满无奈。尤长靖低头一看，还真是，有些语无伦次起来，“我忘了…哎，明天我来解吧。”

林彦俊没说话，只是看着他。过了一会，抬手揉了揉他后脑的头发。  
“让小鬼解吧，谁让是他要坐的。”林彦俊说完，转过身离开了。这片营地灯光绰绰，他唇边荡漾的那抹笑意，尤长靖不知道是不是错觉。

后来小鬼也没坐成心心念的吊床。土耳其的昼夜温差很大，几个人为了省钱都买了短袖穿，此时只能抱臂喊冷。王子异不知从哪捡了些柴火回来，点燃了，他们便围坐在一旁，完成夜晚最后的拍摄。  
“玩点游戏吧。”王琳凯提议，他眼神环顾了一圈，落在王子异身上。林彦俊看着他们俩挑眉交换着眼神，心下有种不好的预感。  
“彦俊呀，你向我指一个东西，让子异来猜是什么，我敢保证他一定能猜对。”王琳凯凑向他说，嘴边露着坏坏的笑。  
“我不信。”林彦俊虽觉有诈，但依旧认为这不可能。  
“那我们来试试，”王琳凯就等他这句，拍拍屁股站起来，对尤长靖说道，“长靖你来监督。”

这个游戏的套路太老套，尤长靖很多年前便在综艺里被透露。但林彦俊似乎蒙在鼓里，正绞尽脑汁思考指哪比较好。尤长靖抱膝坐着，仰角的视线里全是那个微皱眉头、郑重地指了指自己鞋子的英俊身影。  
他不知道他的视线有多软。

“好了，子异睁开眼吧。”王琳凯叫道，随即指了指火堆，“是这个吗？”  
王子异摇了摇头。  
“是草地吗？”  
继续摇头。  
“是这个吗？”王琳凯又指摄像导演的摄影机。  
王子异又摇头。  
“那是这个吗？”王琳凯指了指林彦俊的鞋。王子异很肯定地点了点头。  
“Crazy！”林彦俊难以置信，“子异你不会偷看了吧？”又觉得不太可能，继续无根据地怀疑，“是不是鬼哥的问法有问题？”  
后来又做了几遍，各种怀疑全部被撕成碎片消散殆尽。林彦俊觉得太奇怪了，一直发出灵魂拷问：“Why？为什么？这怎么可能？”他看见笑瘫在地上的王琳凯和王子异，咬牙切齿地想一拳打上去的心都有。

转了下目光，他看见尤长靖也坐在一边掩唇笑着，尽管他看上去很克制，但脸畔的笑意和身体的颤动出卖了他。林彦俊顿时有种背叛的感觉，他气鼓鼓地朝他倾身，刻意保持的距离和矜持的语气都不顾了，食指和大拇指的指腹捏了他的脸颊，声音很委屈，“我们是一队的诶，快帮我。”

土耳其的夜很凉，可林彦俊的指尖却传来炽热的温度。尤长靖紧绷了很久的弦被他挑拨得一颤，发出激烈的音。“我们…是一队？”他不再口齿伶俐，在林彦俊来势汹汹的气势前，任何伪装与理智都变得苍白。  
“嗯。”林彦俊目光灼灼。这句话太顺耳，不知节目播出后，会不会被听成“我们是一对”。  
“那…”尤长靖正准备说，王琳凯摇头晃脑表示抗议，“别呀长靖，你跟我们才一伙，咱就是要整彦俊。”  
林彦俊作势打他，王琳凯冲他比划了个鬼脸。一旁的王子异搂着王琳凯的肩，依旧老好人看戏的温柔微笑。  
“尤长靖，告诉我。”林彦俊又捏起他的手腕，半威胁地说。火光下，冷  
尤长靖看了看他，又看看王琳凯，冲着镜头做神情表无奈，最后扯过林彦俊的耳朵悄声说，“晚上睡觉时再说”。

林彦俊笑了，说好，转过身就去找王琳凯算账。空气中立刻散开一连串的欢声笑语，尤长靖只是坐着，迟迟未从刚刚暧昧的状态里缓过神来。他摸了摸脸，是烫的。火衬的吧，他想。

06

“你们台上就分开一点，互动别那么多。”经纪人当面对着他们说，并语重心长地嘱咐，“私下里关系好就行，没必要因此带来不必要的麻烦。”

尤长靖和林彦俊并肩走出公司的时候，头脑仍是一片凌乱。他觉得经纪人说得没错，可心头又莫名的失落，同时也混着复杂。他其实不明白饭圈的纠缠，但为什么是他，为什么是他和林彦俊。明明他们的关系，尽管有超出朋友的亲密，尽管内心有些骚动的萌芽，可表面仍旧只是好朋友啊。

林彦俊忽然停下脚步，与他对视。  
“以后想我的话，就用微信，不用在节目里cue我了。”他笑着说道，有些玩笑的意味。尤长靖听着，觉得吹散了点心头的霾。  
“这句话要原路返还给你。”他也朝他笑，“电话也行的。”  
林彦俊的脚尖蹭了蹭地，低着头，插着兜说好。

然后两个人就上了两辆车，因为有不同的行程。再后来，行程鲜有重叠，伴随着的是私下联系的渐渐消失。适应和习惯是入髓的痛，忘却则需要剖筋换骨，是无可奈何的回应。

也许淡淡地失去联系的唯一优点就是，再次见面没有撕破脸的尴尬，可小心拘谨，却怎么都掩盖不住。

林彦俊平躺在房车内狭窄的床上，默默地想。此时四周静得很，车外偶尔响起几声鸟叫，王琳凯和王子异睡在靠近驾驶的上层，仔细听还能听见他们轻微的呼噜声。刚才小鬼躺在床上闹太凶，现在没了力气，只是疲惫地睡死过去。

当被黑暗夺去了视线，其他感官都会无限放大。身边的热源太明显不过，虽然两人盖着两床被子，可温度通过空气弥漫在他们的周围，浸着尤长靖身上独特的味道，挥之不去。像多年前一样，林彦俊喉结滚动，很诚实地起了反应。  
“睡着了吗？”他压着嗓子试探地问。  
身侧立刻动了动。“没有。”尤长靖的声音与他一样的哑。林彦俊睡在外侧，听到他的声音，立即翻了个身，侧向里面。他看见被黑夜勾勒的漂亮线条，此时也转了过来，与他瞧着，呼吸勾缠得紧紧的。

“刚才游戏原理我都给你讲了，还想听什么？”尤长靖轻声说。他的小手在被子里不断摩擦着被软褥隔出的界，好想伸进对方的被窝，牵起他的手，抑或十指交扣，都是他迫不及待想做的冲动。  
“想听…你的声音。”林彦俊实话实说，“电视里的听久了，都忘了真实的是什么感觉了。”  
心动如初。  
“真实的听起来什么感觉？”尤长靖问出问题的时候在颤抖。  
林彦俊沉默了一会。不知道过了多久，尤长靖等待得眼皮都要困得合上，终于听到身边人的答复。与他低沉的嗓音伴随一起的，是他穿过两层被子的屏障，覆上他手背的修长手指，掌心的热度快把他灼烧。

“会哭。”林彦俊说。

07

“滑翔伞一个人大约250里拉。”王子异坐在车里，打了电话预约。他的英语早不是当年需要手势辅助的生疏，是与不少外国音乐人合作后的受益匪浅。

王琳凯在后面开始欢呼，摸出音响放歌嗨。林彦俊也来了兴致，在副驾驶上附和着节奏。可当房车越开近不远处高耸的山峰，他心里踏实的平地又崩坏一块。于是他轻咳一声，努力掩饰不安的波动。

尤长靖正开着车，可身边那人衰退的兴致还是感知得一清二楚。他用余光瞟了一眼，还gin着呢，尤长靖心底十分想笑。

他们的车开不上山，而是由专车带他们上去。几个高大的土耳其人热情与他们打招呼，上山途中用英语为他们讲了些要点，一直在强调“Don't be scared”。林彦俊望了望车窗边越涨越高的陡峭，感觉整个身子一点点悬起来。他赶忙闭紧了眼睛。

等到穿好所有头盔和滑翔伞专用衣，他们继续朝山顶走去。林彦俊一个人慢吞吞地走在最后，极力贴着内侧的岩壁。男人没有在怕的，他在心中默默念着。

手心突然传来湿热的温度。“手都冰成这样了还gin着？”尤长靖的声音里带着些担忧，“你身体有没有事啊，要不别跳了。”  
林彦俊回过头看他。昨晚他大胆地牵住他的手，可是对方好似睡着，没有给他回应。他以为尤长靖并未察觉，可他今天对自己变得主动起来，比如现在拉着他的手。前方就是摄像机，他以前绝不会这么大胆。

“我没事。”林彦俊聚拢他的手指，用力握了下，随即慢慢松开，“子异也怕高，还不是一样地跳。”  
尤长靖盯着他，没说话，可眼神里的忧一点儿也藏不住。

王琳凯和王子异在前方已经系好了所有安全设施，后面坐着教练，准备带他们起飞。“我们先走了！”王琳凯朝他们挥手，“底下见！”  
然后那身后的土耳其教练便带着他们朝前奔跑，俯身冲下了崖。尖叫声和山顶凌厉的风声搅和着一同吹入他们的耳畔，刺激又惊心动魄。尤长靖看着林彦俊脸庞的一僵，想了想说，“你不去的话，我可以陪你。”

怎么能对自己这么好呢？林彦俊看着他，心里酸涩地说不出话。半晌，他把他向前方正朝他们招手的教练推去，“说了要好好玩，你快去，我在你后面跳。”  
听起来有点像泰坦尼克的“You jump I jump”。尤长靖看他下定了决心，便朝那土耳其人走去，边走边朝他笑，“加油哦！”  
林彦俊沉溺在他的笑容中，便可以无视一切恐惧。

跳下去后有一段时间的自由落体，尤长靖全程尖叫，但内心是所有压力释放的快乐。他其实是喜欢极限运动的，在生与死的缝隙中，尽情体会生命的苍劲力量。

林彦俊也跳了下来。他们间的距离隔得不远，他看见林彦俊紧紧抓着身后教练挂的安全链，紧闭着双眼不敢睁开。

“林彦俊！”他在耳边呼啸的风中大声喊道，“睁眼！”

听到他的召唤，林彦俊才颤颤巍巍地睁开了眼睛。他首先看到声音的主人，睁着漂亮的眼眸看他，与高空之上蔚蓝的天空，高空之下深蓝的死海交相辉映。他就是风景，永远是他想拥有的，永恒不灭的极致美色。

“我爱你……们！”林彦俊抑制不住内心的冲动，对着他喊道，只是看着手中的GoPro，还是在末尾添了个字。

然后他看见尤长靖笑了，接着低下了头，也许是害羞。过了一会，等他再次抬头看向林彦俊时，却突然发现上面早已没了他的身影。

“林彦俊？！”他慌张地喊道。他连忙上下仰视俯视地用目光寻找，可除了一望无际的天空和距他还有几百米高的沙滩，再也没发现人的踪迹。  
恐惧感立刻蔓延全身。他回头问土耳其的滑翔伞教练，他说他没有注意，但向他表示“it's safe”，称也许是风大吹得远了。他指了指他们身后的山峰，说可能吹到了山的另一边沙滩上，这是正常的。

可尤长靖什么也听不进去。他紧紧攥着滑翔伞，刚才还希望能慢点降落，好体验一把空中旅程，可现在他只希望伞下降得越快越好。他心慌得厉害，如果林彦俊出了什么事，怎么办？他还没告白，还没吻过他，还没告诉他对于自己的特殊和重要性，甚至都还没好好牵过他的手。

等到脚刚挨着沙滩地面，他没等教练解开他的跳伞服就朝山那边海滩狂奔。沙子进入他的鞋，像灌铅般沉重，可他的速度却越来越快。外侧是清澈深邃的土耳其死海，会不会掉进了海里？前面是歪歪斜斜被风化过的岩壁，如果绕过去，没有看见他怎么办？

所幸的是，等他扶着山壁绕到被遮蔽的视角一边的海滩时，林彦俊和他的滑翔伞教练正俯冲落地，稳稳当当地在那沙滩上降落。他的确只是被空中的风吹离了方向，绕到了岩石的另一边。  
林彦俊正和教练击掌表示感谢，低头解着滑翔伞的安全服，发现前方有一个身影朝他奔来。他还没看清，就被对方搂住了脖子，身体紧紧地贴在一起。耳边的风鸣声还未退去，可他清晰听见对方极小声的呜咽。

林彦俊的心尖猛颤一下。他立刻反手揽住尤长靖的腰，安抚地上下拍动。温柔缱 | 绻间，他用眼神示意土耳其教练，让他先回到营地去。  
“我没事的，别哭，好不好？”林彦俊有些不知所措，他把指尖插入尤长靖的软发里，轻柔地一根根捋顺。  
过了一会，等那抽泣声减弱，他听见尤长靖的声音，带着些埋怨和失而复得的欣喜，柔软地绽放在他的耳边。  
“林彦俊，你真的很难控制。”

林彦俊霎得愣住。  
这句话立刻把他的记忆拉回到十年前。那时候在LA，灵魂自由的他脱离了队伍，在买冰淇淋的地方流连驻足。然而总有人那么懂你，他会在人群中一眼把你望见，眯着笑眼慢悠悠对伙伴说“我看见他了，不急”，见了面又口是心非地损他“真的很难控制”。

十年前，是尤长靖第一个找到了他。十年后，依旧是他，揣着满腔的真心捧到他面前，任由最后一道心障被击溃、被填满、被融化。

林彦俊把尤长靖慢慢从怀里拉出来。他捧起对方的脸，先用指腹一下一下地擦拭泪痕。那双眼睛里有些羞赧，垂着眸不看他。在他还没反应过来时，林彦俊俯下身去，轻轻地吻上他湿热的唇。他的身子一激灵，但没有反抗，只是将手臂环上他的肩。

“十年前在大厂，当你把我推进隔间的时候，我就该这么做。”  
结果一个犹豫，一个退却，就错失了很多年。

有些人即使始终亲密，也只是称兄道弟，受不了肌肤之亲。有的人就算天各一方，那些爱意也深入骨髓，随心脏跳动。  
年少的时候思维狭隘，以为朋友就是最安全的保障。可是在漫长的岁月里，在揪紧的想念中，朋友这关系是最没有约束力的脆弱，真心话卡在喉间，怎么也没办法说出。

以至于再一次相遇时，所有的一切都富有了意义。

You are all I need.

-End.


End file.
